Meltdown (film)
For other uses of Meltdown, click here. Meltdown is a 2013 motion picture produced by Richards Majestic Productions and executive-produced by Michael De Santa, featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Plot The plot of the film involves the exploits of two business investors in Liberty City. Towards the end of the movie, it is revealed that their former mentor is trying to destroy every business in The Exchange. The two businessmen and their monkey pursue him in a satirical car chase. The dialogue openly references and lampshades clichés in Hollywood filmmaking. The trailer for The Simian ''is attached to the film. Production Michael becomes attached to his film as a gesture of gratitude from Richards for assembling the cast and dealing with Rocco Pelosi, who initially prevented Richards from assembling the cast and later assaulted him in retaliation for Michael's actions. At the film's premiere, Michael is cryptically informed by Devin Weston that he has sent Merryweather to attempt to murder Amanda and Tracey in retaliation for the accidental death of Molly Schultz. Michael and Jimmy arrive in just enough time to save the women. If the player chooses option C (the Deathwish ending), Michael receives a phone call after the mission where Solomon thanks Michael for his assistance and tells him that the film recieved mixed reviews but that is has become the biggest box office hit of his entire career. Credits A FILM BY Anton Beaudelaire WRITTEN AND PRODUCED BY Gaylord Menzies Jeffrey J. Bokowski Anton Beaudelaire ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Michael De Santa CAST Milton McIlroy as Dylan John Cohn as Chip Theodore Bickford as Abner Fitch Charlie Fleming as Miranda Chippy as Monkey Leo Hornstein as Mayor Mongelli EDITING Vincent Livith DIRECTOR OF PHOTOGRAPHY Manuelle Parmentie VISUAL EFFECTS Baglandesh Sweatshop VFX CATERING East Meats West SPECIAL THANKS TO The Liberty City Office of Film, Theater and Broadcasting SUPAVISION and AURALSPEX Trivia *It is a parody of the ''Wall Street films, in particular the original where a young stockbroker (played by Charlie Sheen) becomes involved with his hero, Gordon Gekko (Played by Michael Douglas). *''Meltdown'' was "filmed" using GTA IV's gameplay, and all of the car designs from GTA IV are present, except for some cars during cutscenes. *The film can be seen in cinemas even before its premiere in the mission "Meltdown." This is possibly a developer oversight. (This appears to have been fixed in later updates.) *Meltdown can be seen being filmed in the mission Deep Inside. Even if the actors are killed during the mission, Meltdown will still be released without any changes. *If the player watches this movie in a friend activity with Michael, he will sometimes say after the movie that the talking monkey was his idea. Franklin may express that the film was weird. *The song that plays at the end of the film is "The Breakup Song (They Don't Write 'Em)" by the Greg Kihn Band, which can also be heard on Los Santos Rock Radio. *Despite a character stating that Miranda won't speak during the film, in order to save costs, she actually does utter a few words at the end. *Another comment from Michael after the movie is, "They don't make 'em like they used to, but I'm glad they still make them," completely ignoring the fact that he was part of the production team. *The song that plays during the training montage is "Party All the Time" by Eddie Murphy, which can also be heard on Space 103.2. *''Meltdown'' can still be viewed in GTA Online despite the fact that the game takes place a few months before the events of GTA V. This could be a developer oversight, although it was most likely put in the game to add content. *Most of the film was shot on green screen, a well-known method of enhancing films. This is made particularly obvious during the final sequence showing the characters walking along a beach. *Like the other films, Meltdown enters into rotation and can be viewed at any theatre. *If Michael calls Solomon Richards after the mission "Meltdown," he will use a phrase from his movie. The phrase is, "Capitalism depends of one thing and one thing only: a continuous supply of idiots." Category:Films Category:Media Category:Films in GTA V Category:Viewable Films in GTA V